Morangos e Assombrações
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Resposta ao desafio 'Seven Days' do fórum Panbox. Ao chegar exausto do trabalho, tudo o que você mais quer é descansar e tomar um bom banho... e não encontrar um fantasma na sua cama, comendo uma torta de morango.
1. Torta de Morango

Título P

**Título P**

_Resposta ao desafio "Seven Days" do fórum Pandora's Box._

Capítulo 1: Tortas de morango e Assombrações

Branco. Alvo. Límpido.

Entediante.

Então era assim depois da morte.

Bem, e ele pensando que coisas mais interessantes viriam. A idéia ridícula que as pessoas tinham do céu: harpas, anjos com cara de crianças com asinhas e que dormiam nas nuvens, onde estavam? Estaria ele no inferno? Se assim fosse, onde estariam os diabinhos, labaredas quentíssimas, forcados, etc?

Mas uma vez tinha lido que o mundo inferior era composto pelas coisas que a pessoa, ainda viva, odiava... Curioso.

_E _estranho. L não odiava o branco. Nem qualquer outra cor. Mas talvez a indiferença que sentia quanto a elas poderia ser considerado uma forte aversão?

Então uma coisa desviou seus pensamentos.

O quarto entrou em foco.

_Isso é interessante._

XxxxX

Raito Yagami voltou do trabalho exausto, suado e mal-cheiroso.

E se tivesse que agüentar o palavreado de Misa Amane, modelo, recém-atriz de filmes e _suposta_ namorada de Raito, filho do chefe da polícia japonesa, campeão de Tênis, o melhor aluno em sua classe, blábláblá.

Mas surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ela não estava. Bem, ela havia dito algo sobre "chegar tarde hoje, por isso não sinta saudade, Raito-kun! Eu ainda te amo, e não se preocupe, não vou estar com um amante! Beijo, tchau!". É, algo parecido com isso.

Colocou a maleta no lugar de sempre, assim como seu relógio. Metodicamente tirou os sapatos e colocou os chinelos, para em seguida jogar-se no sofá. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida – a preguiça o preencheu, mas o cheiro... Ugh! Nada de entrar mais em esgotos para perseguir suspeitos para Raito Yagami, não senhor.

_Ainda bem _que o sujeito foi preso e agora estava aguardando julgamento. Que ele pegasse pena máxima.

O cheiro começou a enjoar o jovem gênio, então ele decidiu tomar um banho e em seguida comer.

Bem, ele realmente merecia um banho.

No caminho, notou que Misa havia comprado uma torta de morango e a deixou encima da bancada da cozinha. Obviamente ela tinha comprado, visto que as habilidades dela na cozinha eram próximas ao zero absoluto. Mas Raito _odiava_, _detestava_,_**abominava**_ morangos. Havia uma boa razão: ele era alérgico a eles. Houve um memorável dia em que sua irmã mais nova, Sayu, o fez comer um doce de morango à força e o pequeno Raito parou na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo e quase morreu... Teve vontade de jogar a comida no lixo, mas era um desperdício.

E provavelmente Misa iria reclamar tanto que ele teria de comprar outra, afinal...

Decidindo ignorar aquilo, entrou no banheiro e se despiu, jogando o terno caríssimo em qualquer lugar. Misa provavelmente iria pegar depois. Raito não costumava ser tão desleixado, mas hoje ele estava _completamente_ exausto e fedendo.

O banho não foi demorado, embora tenha lavado o cabelo castanho. O policial ia se secar quando notou uma falha na sua observação: não havia uma toalha seca para se enxugar. Amaldiçoou em voz baixa e saiu do banho molhando completamente o chão. A casa era dele, afinal. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse, mesmo sair nu por aí, dançando o can can.

Tirando a parte da dança, foi isso que Raito fez. Seguiu para seu quarto, onde sabia que haveria alguma coisa para se secar. Ao fazer isso, passou pela bancada da cozinha, mas não notou que uma fatia do bolo havia sido cortada.

Uma fatia grande da torta de morango, diga-se de passagem.

Entrou no quarto e novamente, não reparou na figura que comia ávida (deviam confiscar sua licença de detetive, Raito Yagami!), seguindo direto para o armário. Pegou uma toalha limpa e a deixou cair no segundo seguinte, quando sua mente processou que havia um homem sentado na sua cama, comendo a torta de Misa.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa quando o estranho falou:

"Oh, o seu é pequeno." L observou.

Raito Yagami gritou de horror.

XXXXX

Depois de explicar a situação para alguns vizinhos (e já completamente vestido), garantir que nada estava errado, ter respirado profundamente várias vezes, contar até dez e tomar uns dois goles de uísque, Raito finalmente se acalmou.

E então a inquisição começou. Apontou, de uma forma rude, para o outro e perguntou:

"Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, ambas boas perguntas que merecem boas respostas." O outro se serviu de outro pedaço da torta. Até que Misa chegasse, ela estaria toda consumida...

"Então responda!" Raito estava começando a se estressar de novo. Ah, o dinheiro da terapia contra raiva indo direto para o lixo...!

"Eu responderia, se..." L ergueu a colher e a apontou para o outro.

"Se...?"

"Se eu soubesse as respostas."

"... Você não sabe como veio parar em meu apartamento?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia." O estranho respondeu. "Você disse o seu nome?"

Yagami Raito começou a pensar. Observou o outro e a palavra que o definia era, definitivamente, _estranho_. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros e enormes olheiras, que à primeira vista pareceriam feitas por lápis de olho. E o vestiário era extremamente simples, composto apenas por um jeans e uma camisa branca com mangas, a qual estava manchada com uma coisa que se parecia terrivelmente com sangue.

Mas nem sapatos a criatura dignava-se usar. _Ou meias._

L obviamente notou o olhar do outro sobre sua figura, porque disse: "Ah, eu não gosto muito de sapatos."

"Eu notei sua aversão a eles." E virou-se. "A propósito, meu nome é Raito Yagami."

"Isso _é _interessante."

"Por quê?"

"Yagami-san foi o nome do detetive que cuidou do meu caso."

"Caso...? Bem, pode ter sido meu pai. Que tipo de caso?"

"Meu assassinato."

XXX

O apartamento havia atraído Raito por causa de sua praticidade. Ficava a menos de dez minutos da estação de trem Y, na qual ia para o trabalho todos os dias. Era composto por uma suíte (no qual ele dormia) e um quarto (no qual a Misa acabava dormindo, após ser expulsa do quarto dele), uma cozinha e uma sala de estar, na qual o rapaz acabara de descobrir que estava sob efeito de alguma droga alucinógena, afinal, o homem a sua frente estava... morto.

Algum gás naquele esgoto devia estar o afetando, pensou.

"Seu... assassinato?" Ele repetiu, incrédulo.

"Sim. Que outro modo acha que eu teria morrido?" O rapaz deu outra garfada na quase terminada torta.

O primogênito dos Yagami teve de concordar com o suposto fantasma. Ele não parecia ter morrido de uma doença (embora realmente parecesse fraco fisicamente e estranhamente pálido) e aquilo explicava a mancha carmesim.

"É. Você pode ter razão."

"Eu _sempre _tenho razão. Mas você começou a acreditar que eu realmente estou morto?" E deu seu prato para Raito, que simplesmente levantou-se e colocou o pedaço restante para ele e serviu-se de um pouco de café que alguém havia feito. (Provavelmente ele, por causa das já citadas habilidades culinárias da modelo... Mas até ela sabia fazer café... Certo?)

"Bem... a outra opção seria eu estar sofrendo de um efeito de algum narcótico, mas há evidências de que o que você falou é verdade." Ele voltou para a sala e colocou o prato sobre a mesa, ao alcance do... espírito.

"Como assim?" L enfiou o último morango na boca e o devorou.

"Você não faz peso sobre a cadeira e não tem sombra. Mas é interessante o fato de que você consiga comer ou mesmo segurar o garfo." Raito sorveu um gole do café. Argh. Era a Misa que havia feito.

"Muita força de vontade, eu acho." Deu de ombros. E começou a fitar seus próprios pés, observando algo. "Você está certo sobre as sombras. _Isso é interessante."_

O detetive certamente não via nada de interessante no fato de não possuir sombras, então deixou sua mente vagar. Como era naqueles filmes de fantasmas que a modelo tanto insistia que os dois vissem? Ah sim, os espíritos dos mortos retornavam por que... ah, eles deixavam negócios inacabados neste mundo? Por Kami-sama, que clichê.

"Então, err... qual o seu nome mesmo?"

"Já disse que não lembro. Mas costumavam me chamar de Ryuzaki."

"... Ryuzaki? Só Ryuzaki? Nada mais?"

"Sim. Acredito que sim. Mas minha memória está confusa – o que é estranho – mas eu lembro-me de pouca coisa anterior à minha morte." O fantasma acabou com o prato, o que, pareceu à Raito, o deprimir um pouco.

"Bem, tirando esse fato... Qual é o seu negócio inacabado?"

"Raito-kun, eu não posso acreditar que você vê tantos filmes de fantasmas assim."

"Eu não vejo!" O rapaz se indignou. "Só responda, Ryuzaki!"

"Eu acho que..." o outro começou.

"Sim...?" O Yagami se aproximou inconscientemente, inclinando-se na cadeira.

"Estou com fome. Tem alguma coisa doce para comer por aqui?"

O moreno ficou estático por alguns segundos.

"Você... ficou preso ao mundo terrestre porque... não satisfez sua gula por doces?"

"Não consigo ver outra razão." O outro observou. "E então? Tem ou não tem? Eu particularmente prefiro morangos..."

Raito Yagami deu-se um tapa na testa. Depois de ter difícil no trabalho, e agora, estava preso a um fantasma glutão com uma tara por doces...

Que tipo de maldição tinha se abatido sobre ele?


	2. Surpresas

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

"Raito-kun, acorde." O fantasma o chacoalhou. "Raito-kun?"

"Só mais cinco minutos..." Pediu miseravelmente.

"Se eu deixar você descansar por mais cinco minutos, receio que vá se atrasar para o trabalho." O espírito sentou-se na cama, esperando por uma resposta. Não a obteve. Decidiu verificar se o policial não havia morrido, colocando uma mão sobre a carótida e aproximando o seu rosto do outro para verificar se ele estava respirando.

"O que – o que pensa que está fazendo, Ryuzaki?" O rapaz perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

"Verificando sua freqüência cardíaca." O outro respondeu, sem qualquer sinal de emoção na voz.

"Você acha que eu teria um ataque cardíaco assim, do nada?" Raito rebateu sarcasticamente.

"Sim." Respondeu de uma forma sincera.

"Isso é meio impossível, Ryuzaki." Raito revirou os olhos.

"Se você diz." O outro deu de ombros.

"Err..." Ele desviou o olhar. "Por que você me acordou mesmo...?"

"Hu... Uma mulher entrou aqui mais cedo – ela não conseguia me ver, a propósito – e tirou o seu despertador, enquanto falava algo parecido com 'essa é a minha vingança por você ter jogado minha deliciosa torta de morango fora. '"

"Deve ter sido a Misa..." O rapaz jogou o cabelo para trás, inconscientemente. "Que horas são?"

L pegou o relógio de pulso do rapaz, que estava no criado mudo , inclinando a cabeça de uma forma estranha.

'Bem', Raito pensou, 'Não é como se fosse possível para ele quebrar o pescoço... E mesmo se quebrasse não se morre duas vezes, certo?'

"Aproximadamente oito e vinte, Raito-kun. Acredito que você saia para o trabalho às oito...?"

Raito saiu da cama em um pulo, amaldiçoando em altas vozes a descendência e a senhora mãe de Misa Amane enquanto ia ao banheiro. Era seguido do olhar incrédulo de Ryuzaki, que não podia acreditar na existência de alguém tão metódico como o Yagami filho. Ele próprio não era tão perfeccionista com arrumação.

Mas, de novo, era só uma suposição. L não se lembrava muito de sua vida antes de morrer.

XXX

Depois de levar um sermão do próprio pai e ter dado uma desculpa qualquer. (Afinal, seria um pouco humilhante declarar que se atrasara porque sua namorada cleptomaníaca desligara o alarme de seu despertador porque, aparentemente, jogara fora a torta – quando na verdade, fora um fantasma de um assassinado saciando sua fome por doces.)

Seu pai sem dúvida iria interná-lo em um hospital psiquiátrico por muito tempo.

Afastou estes pensamentos, mas outro veio insistente; 'Ryuzaki disse que Misa não conseguia vê-lo. Então, por que eu...'. Ele se preparava para sair quando seu pai o chamou.

"Yagami-san, feche a porta por favor." E, quando fechou, ele o chamou mais intimamente. "Raito." O progenitor disse em uma voz séria.

"Sim, pai, quero dizer, comandante. O que houve?" O filho estranhou. Não era do feitio de Soichirou Yagami ser tão cauteloso.

"Raito, eu preciso que você trabalhe em um caso especial." Começou. "Pode passar seus casos pendentes para Mogi-san ou Aizawa-san".

"Sim, eu posso, mas qual seria este?"

"De certo você conhece o nome L."

"O melhor detetive do mundo? Claro. Você já trabalhou com ele, não foi?" Devolveu, cheio de curiosidade. Ele iria trabalhar com L? Seria uma honra.

"O L é um cargo. Normalmente, um gênio é designado para ele. De fato, eu trabalhei com o 'L' anterior." Explicou. "E foi nesse caso que ele..."

"Como foi... que L morreu?" Raito perguntou.

"Não sabemos." Soichirou entregou uma pasta para ele, que a abriu. "Só suspeitamos disso porque o réu confessou. Mas, agora, ele decidiu revelar onde deixou o corpo em troca de uma oportunidade para fugir da pena de morte..." O Yagami mais velho parecia irritado, mas Raito compreendia isso. Qualquer criatura iria querer dar a localização do corpo do detetive a receber uma injeção ou perder a cabeça, literalmente. "Mas, felizmente recebemos uma dica anônima... Se conseguirmos Ryuzaki antes que o advogado faça um acordo..."

"Ryu-Ryuzaki?" Raito se assustou.

"Sim. L tinha alguns pseudônimos: Ryuga Hideki, L... Mas, ele preferia ser chamado pelo nome Ryuzaki."

Raito folheou a pasta até achar uma foto. Sim. Agora entendia. Certamente era o 'seu' Ryuzaki. Aquele fantasma viciado em morangos...

Agora entendia o porquê de ele ter aparecido no apartamento de Raito Yagami.

XXX

Não é como se Raito não gostasse de Misa. De fato, às vezes, de vez em quando, ela era uma companhia muito agradável.

Mas, era muito raramente. Na maior parte das vezes, ela era uma dor de cabeça ambulante que sempre estava atrás de Raito.

Porém, ele gostava dela. Um pouco.

Quando voltou para casa à noite, após passar o dia inteiro repassando ou concluindo casos para os outros policiaism Raito se surpreendeu ao ver o fantasma sentado na frente da porta do apartamento, parecendo... Chateado. Essa seria a palavra mais próxima para descrevê-lo. Então, ele notou a presença de Raito no corredor.

"Oh, Raito-kun."

"..." Raito se aproximou mais. "Ryuzaki? Você está... bem?"

­

"Tirando o fato de estar morto e estar sofrendo de uma leve abstinência de doces, sim, estou. Alguma novidade, Yagami-san?" ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ele mostrou uma pasta amarela, com o carimbo de 'confidencial' vermelho. L leu seu nome na borda. "Eu acho que sei o motivo de você ter... err, voltado."

"Isso é muito bom, Yagami-san."

Raito parou de caminhar em direção à porta. O uso do sobrenome por parte do ex-detetive não passou despercebido. Havia algo de estranho nele (bem, mas que o usual). Será que...

Não. L não tinha motivos de mentir para ele... Certo?

"Sabe, acho que descobri a razão de minha pessoa poder tocar em certos objetos e você me atravessar, como fez ontem à noite." O fantasma começou a mexer em uma caneta qualquer, que deveria estar perdida em algum lugar dentro do apartamento.

A memória dele ainda estava marcada à fogo sobre aquilo. O policial havia se movido durante o sono, bem para onde o local onde o espírito repousava.

Raitou acordou tão rapidamente quanto o faria se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria sobre ele.

Tentando se livrar dessas lembranças, ele começou a procurar suas chaves, e para facilitar, entregou a pasta e a mala para o fantasma.

"Bem, como _acredito_ que eu esteja – por exemplo, comendo uma torta de morango – meu subconsciente percebe esse fato e o concretiza: fazendo-me levantar a faca e cortar o bolo, levar o garfo à boca e degustar um delicioso doce." Ele levantou a caneta na altura dos olhos, e a encarou como se fosse o objeto mais interessante de todo o mundo. "Já você, embora tenha admitido conscientemente minha presença aqui, seu subconsciente ainda precisa de provas da minha etérea existência e por isso apenas acredita _parcialmente_ no meu aparecimento, ocasionando assim, no atravessamento da matéria."

Após ter finalmente achado as suas chaves, Raito disse: " Você realmente ficou pensando e elaborando essa teoria o dia todo?"

"Eu estava um pouco entediado, como pode perceber, Raito-kun." L deu de ombros, enquanto se levantava, embora tecnicamente não fosse impedir Raito de entrar, ficou empatando o caminho do policial.

"Ryuzaki... com licença?" Disse, sentindo-se ridículo. Bem, não é como se Raito pudesse _atravessar _o fantasma, mas... Ele já tivera essa experiência na noite anterior e fora bastante _**desagradável**_.

Como acordar em uma banheira cheia de gelo sem o fígado (frio com um toque de pânico).

Raito não queria passar por isso de novo.

"Não acho uma boa idéia você entrar aí, Raito-kun."

"Você não acha uma boa idéia eu entrar na minha própria casa?"

"Sim. Eu tenho minhas razões."

"Quaisquer que elas sejam, eu acredito que não são tão ruins assim. Preciso discutir umas informações que recebi na delegacia com você."

"Não diga que não lhe avisei."

­

E, ao abrir a porta, tudo o que não esperava era ver Tota Matsuda, agente de Misa Misa Amane, e a suposta namorada de Raito Yagami que se encontrava... seminua. E, embaixo de seu agente.

Não seria possível, se alguém perguntasse, para Raito responder como ele se sentia. Talvez a mínima parte dele que gostava da Misa Misa estava se mordendo de ciúmes e se preparando para acabar de vez com a vida do agente de uma forma _bem dolorosa_.

A outra parte, a grande parte de sua mente lógica, simplesmente perguntava-se: 'Não tinha outro lugar para fazer isso? Ela _**realmente**_ precisava tentar uma crise de ciúmes em mim? Será que ela não percebe que isso _**não vai funcionar?**_'.

"Eu te avisei." O fantasma disse, dando de ombros.

"Misa. Saia."

"Como?" Perguntou a modelo, visivelmente surpresa com a ordem do jovem Yagami.

"Acontece que sou eu quem paga as contas. Então, quando digo: 'Saia', eu espero que aqueles que _pensam_ morar nesta residência apenas obedeçam. E, educadamente, retirem-se." Afirmou o policial, parecendo entediado com a situação.

Quando percebeu que Amane não iria sequer mover-se, decidiu apanhar as roupas espalhadas no chão e jogá-las para fora do cômodo. Ao terminar, notou que a modelo permanecia estática. Tentou repetir seu pedido anterior, o que apenas resultou em um protesto da garota.

"M-m-mas, Raito...".

"Agora." Respondeu simplesmente, antes de fechar a porta do apartamento e deixar a modelo do lado de fora.


	3. A mão que segura a faca de bolo

Capitulo 3: A mão que segura a faca (de bolo)

**Capitulo 3: A mão que segura a faca (de bolo)**

Agora, já acomodado em uma poltrona azul clara, Raito tentou dar início a uma conversa com L.

"ME DESCULPE, RAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritava Misa do lado de fora do apartamento.

"Já terminou de ler, Ryuzaki?" Raito perguntou. E, se estava incomodado, não demonstrava.

"Sim, Raito-kun, mas..." O fantasma respondeu. Bem, L não se importava muito com a garota, mas ela estava atrapalhando a conversa dos dois desde que fora expulsa – sem muita roupa, diga-se de passagem – com seu agente publicitário da casa do policial. "Normalmente, eu consigo me concentrar em lugares barulhentos, mas Amane-san realmente é um caso à parte."

"Sim, ela realmente consegue tirar qualquer um do sério..." Raito concordou, já desenvolvendo uma dor de cabeça devido aos berros constantes da garota.

"EU SÓ QUERIA TE DEIXAR COM CIÚMES!!"

"Você sabia disso, não é?"

"Você já se lembra de tudo, Ryuzaki? Onde você foi morto?"

"Sim, lembrou-me de se L, o detetive... Mas, apenas me recordo vagamente da minha morte. Sei que ela ocorreu porque... Bem, eu estou morto."

"RAITO, POR FAVOR ME DESCULPAAAAA"

"Bem, do que você se lembra?" Raito perguntou realmente incomodado.

"Apenas lembro-me de perseguir..." Ele checou o nome em uma página da pasta. "... Teru-san. Então, tivemos uma breve discussão, o que resultou em minha morte."

"RAITO, ME DEIXA ENTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"_Pode parar com o barulho?!"_ Gritava um dos vizinhos.

O jovem gênio desistiu. Não haveria modo algum de um dos dois se concentrar com o barulho que Misa fazia. E, aparentemente, os vizinhos sentiam o mesmo.

"Raito-kun." L o chamou. "Bem, eu estou com fome. Você tem algum doce em sua casa?" Implorou.

O outro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não gostava muito de doces. Aqueles que, por ventura, encontravam-se no apartamento haviam sido comprados por Misa. E que Ryuzaki, muito provavelmente, já devia ter devorado.

"Vamos sair daqui." O policial anunciou, por fim, levantando-se.

"Como? Ah, a saída de incêndio. Mas, e quanto a Amane-san...?" Perguntou o fantasma.

"Não se preocupe. Ela não seria capaz de pensar que eu faria isso." Raito deu de ombros, enquanto pegava seu casaco e a carteira. "Vamos checar a dica anônima."

L não se deu ao trabalho de se aprontar. No caso dele, nem faria sentido preocupar-se com sua aparência a esta altura. Apenas resignou-se a seguir o jovem Yagami.

Mas, não antes de perguntar. "Podemos parar em uma confeitaria primeiro?"

XxxX

Um forte sentimento de horror apoderava-se de Raito. Não podia evitar, era algo inerente a ele. A raiva e a incredulidade o faziam ter vontade de socar a pessoa à sua frente. Espancá-la **e **matá-la, para em seguida jogar o corpo em algum rio.

Isso mostrava o quanto ele odiava médiuns.

Bem, não exatamente médiuns em si, mas pessoas que se passavam por eles.

A casa de onde viera a dica anônima era fora do distrito da cidade, perto do campo. Era um lugar agradável e fresco. Raito gostava dali. Conseguia sentir o cheiro forte da chuva que caíra recentemente, como se fosse ontem. Era um local perfeito para viver depois de se aposentar. Ela, propriamente falando, era uma casa de dois andares com bastante espaço. O jardim que lhe pertencia era grande, e ambos podiam ver o morro atrás da casa, no qual estava plantada uma jovem macieira.

Raito não percebeu o brilho de reconhecimento no olhar de L.

Assim que chegaram à casa do suposto médium, quem os recebeu foi um rapaz de quase vinte anos usando estranhas roupas que poderiam ser usadas em concertos de rock. Além disso, usava óculos de mergulho e jogava tetris em seu Game Boy Advanced prateado.

Demorou alguns minutos até que Raito conseguisse a atenção daquela pessoa tão excêntrica.

"Boa tarde. O senhor 'N' está?" Perguntou o policial.

­

"Sim, vou chamá-lo para você." O garoto saiu da entrada, dessa forma, cedendo passagem para o jovem Yagami e o fantasma de L, embora o garoto não pudesse vê-lo. Pelo menos, era o que Raito esperava. "Entrem. Ele já deve estar vindo."

O detetive ajeitou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto o fantasma ficou em pé, ao seu lado. Não sabia o que pensar sobre esses jovens. Mas, caso fossem médiuns, ele sairia dali mais rápido do que alguém poderia dizer 'teletransporte'.

"MATT, seu filho da mãe!" Alguém gritou do andar de cima, e logo os dois ouviram a escada reboar apressadamente. Surpreenderam-se quando uma figura loira abriu a porta de supetão e perguntou com raiva. "Onde você escondeu os meus- Ah, quem é você, maldito?"

"Eu sou-" Raito tentou responder, mesmo contrariado ante aquela (ou seria um homem?)... uhm, pessoa tão mal educada.

"Esqueça, não quero saber." Ele interrompeu. "Você viu o Matt?"

"Quem?" Raito perguntou desconcertado. Ryuzaki riu diante da cena, o que fez com que o outro lhe lançasse um olhar de reprovação.

"Um cara mais ou menos dessa altura." Ele colocou a mão uns dois dedos acima da própria cabeça. "Cabelos castanhos, usando óculos de mergulho, provavelmente jogando um videogame de bolso."

"Sim. Deve ter sido ele quem abriu a porta para nós – quero dizer – para mim. Bom, se eu não me engano, ele foi para o segundo andar." Respondeu o policial rapidamente.

"Certo." Mello pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Tão logo, deixou o cômodo, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa.

A atenção deles foi tomada pela chegada de outro garoto que abriu timidamente a outra porta. Em suas mãos, ele carregava um boneco de brinquedo do Homem Aranha. Embora não parecesse ter mais de treze anos, seu olhar era cheio de escárnio e autoridade.

"Finalmente vieram. Achei que iriam demorar mais." Disse, sentando-se ao lado da mesa e brincando com a figura de ação. Raito começou a sentir-se um pouco humilhado. Essa... _Criança _o chamava para um lugar como aquele e achava que poderia mandar nele? Não, Yagami era o policial em comando da situação. Era _ele _quem fazia as perguntas.

"Então... err... senhor 'N'". Respondeu, receoso de chamar alguém tão mais jovem que ele próprio de senhor.

"Podem me chamar de Near, Yagami-san. Eu apenas dei um nome falso para que o chefe do departamento de polícia não desconfiasse de minhas ações." Ele encontrou um boneco do Batman embaixo da mesa e encenou uma luta entre os dois famosos heróis de histórias em quadrinhos.

"E qual seriam elas, Near...?"

"Soubemos que Mikami-san está relutante em partir dessa vida em troca dos crimes que cometeu. E que ele barganhava a localização do corpo do falecido L."

"Sim, é verdade." Raito se inclinou para frente na cadeira, interessado.

"Bem, apenas digamos que não é necessário que ele seja encontrado, uma vez que já está em nossa posse."

"Como assim?"

Nate River apenas levantou-se, o sorriso de deboche ainda mais evidenciado em sua face.

"Uma imagem vale por mil palavras, Yagami-san." E os conduziu pela porta, mesmo que não soubesse desse fato.

Seguiram pela cozinha e pela porta dos fundos, em direção a um belíssimo jardim.

"Watari adquiriu um certo... _gosto_ por paisagismo após... você sabe, a morte de Ryuzaki." Raito não respondeu a essa afirmativa. Apenas fez um sinal que tinha ouvido, embora o garoto não houvesse olhado para ele.

Logo chegaram a seu objetivo: a macieira. Era óbvio e um tanto clichê. Mas, de certa forma, muito apropriado.

Na lápide lia-se apenas _'Aqui jaz L.'_ Simples. E o único segredo que ele sempre tentara esconder fora com ele para o túmulo. _Literalmente._

Uma tristeza enorme se abateu sobre o Yagami filho. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso, mas era avassalador. Ao menos ele tinha a certeza de que não gostaria de sentir-se da mesma maneira novamente.

Decidiu observar, para distrair seus pensamentos, então a reação de Ryuzaki, Se surpreendeu ao perceber que o detetive estava translúcido. A descoloração devia ter ocorrido na caminhada pelo jardim, o único momento em que tinha tirado os olhos dele.

"Near. Pode nos deixar a sós?"

"... Certo." Ele percebeu a menção à 'nós', mas nada disse enquanto se retirava.

"Curioso, Raito-kun." L observava a mão e obviamente decidiu testá-la, já que tentou tocar no túmulo. Falhou miseravelmente, sua mão o atravessou direto. "Acho que já devo ir."

"Assim? Sem motivos?"

"Meu... 'negócio inacabado' obviamente era a chance de escapamento da pena de morte de meu assassino. Como isso já foi garantido... Receio não ter nenhum motivos para ficar."

"Nem... por mim?"

"Somos conhecidos pelo acaso, Raito-kun. Nem deveríamos ter nos encontrarmos."

"Mas... _nós nos encontramos_!"

"E isso não muda o fato de que eu estou morto."

Raito socou a árvore, em frustração.

"Mas...!"

"Não adianta reclamar a essa altura, Raito. Não há volta." Para provar, o fantasma atravessou o ombro do rapaz, que se afastou em seguida.

"Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor..."

"Faremos o seguinte trato, então. Eu irei buscá-lo."

"Quando?"

"Quando chegar a sua hora."

Ele se virou para Raito, e pronunciou uma única palavra.

"Obrigado."

E ele se foi.

Deixando apenas um leve odor que empesteava o ar.

Um leve aroma de morangos.

Raito Yagami deixou apenas cair uma única lágrima.

Ele deixou a casa sem falar com os outros, mas talvez não houvesse a necessidade de responder a nenhuma pergunta.

XXX

Raito arrumou os documentos na pasta, e em seguida a colocou na mesa do comissário adjunto. O sentimento de abandono se intensificou ao ver que a pasta seria apenas arquivada e concluída, Mikami Teru seria morto pelo Estado e tudo continuaria como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Como se não tivesse nenhum significado.

Nesse momento, Raito não sabia qual era o sentimento mais forte presente nele: se era a raiva ou a tristeza.

Ele deixou a sala, deixando a pasta solitária se destacar entre os papéis de seu pai, como uma prova de aquilo foi especial. De que Ryuzaki existira.

XxxX

_Alguns anos depois._

Era apenas mais um dia normal de trabalho.

_**Deveria**_ ser apenas mais um dia normal de trabalho.

Mas, não seria.

Não para Yagami Raito.

Já fazia algum tempo que não pensava mais em Ryuzaki.

Na verdade, já havia algum tempo que _evitava_ pensar nele.

Apesar de todo o tempo que havia transcorrido após tal acontecimento, aquela angústia não deixara de acompanhá-lo sequer por um minuto. Como se o encontro com Ryuzaki tivesse deixado uma marca indelével em sua mente. De uma forma tão simples, mas também... Indescritível.

Naquela manhã, Raito havia esquecido a pasta em casa. E, ao retornar para sua residência, não pôde evitar parar e começar a observar a mesa. De imediato, lembrou-se da torta de morango que Ryuzaki havia comido. Não o fato de a torta ser de um sabor intragável, e sim porque Ryuzaki _estava_ lá.

Ele estava ali.

Apesar de sua tristeza inconsolável, Raito sorriu.

­

Ao menos, ele não esquecera daquilo.

Agora, Raito rumava em direção à delegacia.

Mas,_** ele nunca chegaria a concretizar aquela ação.**_

Enquanto caminhava, o jovem Yagami apreciou a paisagem pela primeira vez.

Como ele nunca havia notado as coisas ao seu redor?

Não simplesmente o fato de todos estarem seguindo suas respectivas rotinas, mas como tudo parecia normal.

Nada havia mudado.

Ou, pelo menos, nada parecia fora do lugar.

Foi então que o viu.

Já não sabia mais se era apenas sua imaginação ou se era a realidade.

Talvez, ele estivesse delirando, o que também não lhe interessava mais.

Tinha certeza de que vira Ryuzaki e _isso_ era o que lhe importava.

Por esse motivo, não se importou em tentar atravessar a rua.

Também não se importou em olhar o movimento dos carros ou as sinalizações de trânsito.

Tudo no que pensava era alcançar Ryuzaki.

Porém, ele não previra que um carro viria em sua direção.

Ele não previu o que aconteceria em seguida.

Não era necessário.

_Então, era assim que era morrer...?_

Enquanto as pessoas gritavam ou tentavam conseguir ajuda para o rapaz caído no chão, tudo o que Raito conseguia ouvir era aquela já conhecida voz.

E, os sussurros de uma promessa feita anteriormente.

"_Há quanto tempo, Raito-kun."_

"_Finalmente veio me buscar, Ryuzaki?"_

"_Assim você quis." Sorriu para ele, pela primeira e única vez._

"_Você demorou."_

_The end_


End file.
